


Pizza

by VindictiveGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food baby, I'm so late with this--It's officially March now, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pizza, Spooning, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, mentions of relationships between background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveGrace/pseuds/VindictiveGrace
Summary: Steve and Tony celebrate their fourth Valentine's Day together with a low-key date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to post this for Valentine's Day, but then life happened and I kept putting it off, and suddenly it's two weeks later and March is here. Yikes! Where does the time go?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think of it in the comments. Also, feel free to speak up if you see an error. Thanks for reading!

Steve was in his own apartment within a wing of the Avengers Tower, finishing up some notes on a previous mission. Tonight he was trying to rush through the paperwork as fast as he could. It was Valentine’s Day, and he had a date to get to. 

“Okay, done!” he whispered to himself under his breath. He saved his notes in an appropriate file on his computer, and then shut the computer down. Steve took the next few moments to clean himself up before the night’s affairs. He shaved, showered, and got dressed in a lightweight grey t-shirt and blue pinstriped pajama pants.

He slid his feet into a pair of slippers and proceeded to the main elevator. The hallways were quiet at this hour. It was late. Most of the staff had left hours ago. But even the Captain’s teammates were nowhere to be found. 

Steve allowed his thoughts to drift to the whereabouts of the others for the holiday. Clint was at home with Laura, having since decided to come to the Tower on an as-needed basis only. Thor was out of state making up for lost time with his girlfriend Jane. Vision and Wanda had decided to take off for a weekend trip upstate. 

The team’s residential singles, Natasha, Bucky, and Sam, had all decided to paint the town red for Valentine’s Day. However, in reality, Natasha was there as emotional backup to both Bucky and Sam for the evening. Neither knew the other had asked Nat for help when it came to their mutual, yet unbeknownst to either of them, crush. Steve chuckled to himself when he remembered Nat relaying the evening’s convoluted plans. The whole situation was so confusing and unnecessary. Sam and Bucky already liked each other! They could just talk and be honest with each other, but no—that would be too obvious and too easy for the knuckleheads. But then Steve smiled to himself while remembering how he and Tony were before they started dating. Emotions can make people act so…dumb. Steve probably still acted dumb around that brunette every now and then, he reasoned to himself. 

The high tone ding of the elevator jerked Steve’s attention back to the present moment. He got in, riding it to the floor where Tony’s massive suite was situated.

Tony opened the door before Steve could knock. The genius-billionaire was wearing his favorite black racerback tank top, worn-out black jeans with a belt, and black socks. He must have just gotten back from working down in his lab earlier, judging by his slightly mussy dark brown curls, evidence of many a time he ran his hands through his hair while he thought, and tinkered, and created. In contrast, his Van Dyke was neatly trimmed, as always. “Finally, Steve. Took you long enough,” Tony huffed as a hello to his boyfriend. Tony stepped right into Steve’s personal space, leaned up on his tippy toes, and left a tiny peck on Steve’s waiting lips. Their usual greeting.

“How did you know it was me?” Steve asked, allowing a smile to spread across his face.

“The way you sound when you walk. You’re heavy footed when you aren’t trying to sneak around like on a mission,” Tony answered immediately with a warm smile of his own. He stepped aside to give way to Steve’s large frame entering the suite. 

Steve wasted no time getting comfortable in Tony’s corner of the Tower. He made his way to the semicircle of furniture off to the side where they were surrounding a sleek coffee table in front of the large mounted flat screen TV. Tony eagerly followed after him. Steve chose to sit in the reclining armchair, his favorite seat in the whole room for one reason—Tony, who immediately sat himself on Steve’s lap, rested his arms on Steve broad shoulders, and hung his legs over the arm rest. Oh, Steve loved it when Tony was all over him. The Captain wrapped his arms around Tony’s midsection and pulled him in for a deeper passionate kiss. They started their fourth Valentine’s Day together just like that—cuddling and making out on the armchair. 

\------

Their first Valentine’s Day together was uneventful. Steve and Tony decided to keep it simple since they were still new as a couple. They exchanged small gifts to mark the day. Steve got Tony a pocket sized multi-tool, while Tony had given Steve a travel sized sketchbook and a new set of pencils in a metal case. Easy gifts both of them were sure the other would like without putting too much pressure on their budding relationship, but still showing how much they cared.

The following year, after it was clear the two were really committed to one another, Tony insisted they go out to dinner for Valentine’s Day. They chose the nicest restaurant both of them could agree on, made reservations weeks in advanced, bought new outfits for the evening, and each man put his best foot forward for the occasion. 

Too bad it was an absolute nightmare. There is no such thing as privacy when you are the de facto leader and second in command of the Avengers, a living relic of the past, a super-soldier, a pilot of a self-powered suit of advanced technological armor, a showoff of a billionaire, a genius behind of one of the world’s most successful and controversial business empires, and constantly under the scrutiny of the US government anytime you save the world. Who are dating each other. The paparazzi had a field day. Everyone wanted an autograph. Other couples wanted pictures that looked like they were double dating. Lots of people aww’ed at how cute they looked together. Some catcalled “Give him a kiss!” The two played along at first, but the excessive attention quickly left them exhausted, irritated, and short tempered with one another for following through with such a terrible idea. It ruined the night.

The following year, their third Valentine’s Day, Steve wanted nothing to do with last year’s fiasco of a date night. Tony wanted to agree, but the genius-billionaire for once had no idea what they could do instead. 

“Well, what should we do? Just order a pizza and call it a night?” Tony threw out randomly.

“Sure,” Steve countered. “Why not?”

It was again a simple Valentine’s Day, but it was so much more enjoyable than last year. 

So this year they decided to do it again.

\-----

A light chiming rang through the suite, followed by the soothing voice of the Tower’s assistant.

“Sir, your delivery is here,” FRIDAY announced. “Shall I have it brought to your door, or will you like to come to the main lobby to retrieve it?”

“Have it brought up here, thanks.” There was no way Tony was going to leave Steve’s embrace earlier than he had to.

The two continued where they left off, kissing and pawing and groping each other wherever they could. Steve’s hands were already reaching up under Tony’s tank top, searching for more contact with his skin. It wouldn’t be long before Tony tried for Steve’s shirt, then Steve aiming for Tony’s belt, then the rest of the night’s plans unintentionally dissolving into a heap of discarded clothes and heated love making. It wouldn’t be the first time that has happened.

But a knock on the door redirected the lovers back to the night’s plans. The two pulled their lips and faces apart and grinned widely at each other. Tony hopped off his super-soldier boyfriend and made it a point to answer the door as quickly as possible. Steve, a little slower to his feet tonight, followed after the smaller brunette. Tony was probably going to need some help. Instead of meeting Tony at the door, Steve walked passed the entrance to the kitchen where he could grab the rest of what they needed for dinner. 

The door slammed shut and Tony returned with a stack of five extra-large pizzas in his arms. He headed towards the dining table, which had been pushed close to the sofa for tonight’s occasion. He dropped the pizza boxes onto the table. 

“Dinner is served!” Tony called out. 

“And I have the drinks right here,” Steve followed up, heading over with two glass flutes and an ice bucket with couple bottles of champagne. He placed them on the table and left to retrieve a couple plates and a small stack of napkins. When Steve finished, he eagerly took his place on the sofa. 

Tony loosened his belt a couple notches before joining Steve on the couch. Steve gave Tony an odd look and laughed. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled, trying to hold in a laugh himself. “Well, I gotta make room for dinner, you know,” he answered the unspoken question in Steve’s quizzical expression.

They turned on the TV and dug into the pizza and champagne. They watched whatever they felt like and they ate however much they felt like. It was a good thing they ordered as many pizzas as they did. Steve alone cleared out 3 and a half of the pies, while Tony helped himself to the rest. When the two Avengers felt like eating, they ATE. 

A few hours had passed, and it had felt time to clean up the mess of boxes, used napkins, plates, and empty bottles and glasses the two heroes had left behind. Tony groaned and struggled to make his way out of the sofa to start the task ahead. When he stood up, it was very clear why he needed to free his belt a little bit earlier on. Tony was very obviously full. His gut was bloated and distended, hanging past the rest of his frame. It was a goofy appearance to Steve, and he got a kick out of it whenever he saw it. Tony was the only one in the group who had such a dramatic reaction to being full. Even before the serum Steve and his tiny body didn’t look like that on the rare occasions he got to eat his fill. 

It was just the way Tony was built. Sure, he had put on quite a bit of muscle thanks to his time being an Avenger. The Iron Man suit did a lot of the work, but the user still had to be physically fit enough to handle the rigors of the suit. Plus, at the insistence of his team, Tony began hand-to-hand combat training for those rare cases when he approached a threat sans suit. The training definitely showed on his body (and his evolving fighting ability), but Tony was still one of the slighter Avengers, making his now full belly look exceedingly comical.

Steve couldn’t help it. He laughed hard.

“Oh sure, laugh it up big guy,” Tony sighed. And laugh Steve did.

Tony rubbed his own belly in mock appreciation. “Steve, I’m pregnant with your food baby. The doctor says it will be a girl. We should name her Pepperoni. Or maybe Black Olive. Or how about Hamantha? You know, like ‘Samantha,’ but tastier.” Steve was doubled over and snorting now. 

Tony kept going, “Don’t worry about me Steve, the pregnancy won’t last long. The baby will be due in 6 hours. Twelve, tops. She might not look the prettiest, though. Or smell that great. But we have to embrace her uniqueness and love her no matter what, okay dear?”

“Ugh, Tony! Stop!” Steve cracked up harder, his whole body thrown in to a fit.

\------

The night was coming to an end. The two of them cleaned up the area and shuffled into Tony’s giant bathroom to brush their teeth before going to bed. (“Ew, who wants to wake up with pizza breath?” Tony had reasoned). 

Even though Steve and Tony had been together for so long, and Steve practically lived in Tony’s suite, the two still kept their living quarters separate for those sudden moments when each had work to address that needed the space and concentration only solitude could provide. It also gave the two of them a little excitement in their relationship. The anticipation of coming over to spend the night, even if in the end all the Avengers lived in the same building, had a thrill that they found out early on sharing the same apartment didn’t provide. It was an especially big treat when Tony came down to Steve’s comparatively modest (but still huge) apartment.

But tonight, Steve was “sleeping over” at Tony’s. They climbed under the covers on Tony’s king-sized bed. Tony, now shirtless in sweatpants, had nestled his backside into Steve’s bare chested embrace. The two fit like a glove, and they let out a deep relieving sigh once they settled in just right. Steve reached his top arm around to rest his hand on Tony’s swollen gut. Steve smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh again. Tony shifted, rolling his eyes at Steve’s reaction. 

“You’re rolling your eyes at me, aren’t you?” Steve started.

“How could you tell?” Tony played along.

“Your head always tilts to the side slightly when your eyes roll,” Steve replied before peppering the back of Tony’s shoulder, his neck, and the side of his face with kisses. Tony gave in to the treatment, his body automatically writhing under Steve’s loving attention. They tabled their thoughts to give way for this tender moment. Conversations could wait for later. All they wanted was this right now. 

When the cuddling began to get more charged, Tony had to cut in with words again. “Sorry, big guy. You know how I get when I’m like this.” He couldn’t handle vigorous activities when he was excessively full. The jostling around of all the food and liquid in his tummy gave him a serious stomach ache at best, or made him throw up at worst. Steve was acutely aware of Tony’s issue, instantly remembering that one time they had tried when Tony was ridiculously full. It was Thanksgiving a couple years back, sometime late at night after their massive dinner with the entire Avengers team. Tony was straddling Steve, looking down on him, trying to warn him that something wasn’t right. But Steve was too far into it—and into Tony—to realize what was going on until it splattered all over his chest, face, and the surrounding bed sheets. 

“Getting fucked by Steve” was very obviously categorized as a vigorous activity after that incident.

The memory didn’t stop Steve’s hips from betraying him, rutting into Tony’s bottom, trying to reach for at least a little nibble of delicious friction. Steve drew the brunette closer, enveloping him in his intoxicating body heat, pressing down on his distended belly. 

Tony let out a sound caught between a sigh and a moan, feeling what Steve really wanted there and then, and wanting it too. But it would have to wait until tomorrow. Tony opened his mouth again to say so, but instead of words, a loud, wet belch filled the air instead. 

The atmosphere was shocked into silence. After a beat, Steve lifted himself up a little bit and leaned over Tony to look him in the eye. “Tomorrow morning then?” 

Tony laughed. “Yeah, tomorrow morning.”

They kissed each other one last time before calling it a night.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tony. I love you,” Steve wished him earnestly, looking deep into Tony’s dark eyes. 

“Even if I threw up on you that one time?”

“Yes, of course.” Steve kissed him again. He hummed into it appreciatively. “And even if you have a monstrous belch and pizza breath at night.”

They shared a laugh and kissed once more.

“I love you, too, Steve,” Tony replied. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

\--End--


End file.
